This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Numerous tracheostoma accessories can be used by a patient after a tracheotomy. The accessories can include a heat and moisture exchanger (HME), a valve, a hands free valve or a shower guard, as well as other accessories. A base plate has been known for mounting the accessories to the tracheostoma. The base plate generally includes a mounting portion in the form of a cylindrical sleeve and a flexible skirt that can be adhered to the patient's neck, around the tracheostoma.